femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tashinge (Amazons)
Tashinge (Danitza Kingsley) is the evil general of the Amazons in the 1986 Roger Corman directed film "Amazons". The Amazon city of Imbissi is attacked by the evil wizard Kalungo (Joseph Whipp), who is using human sacrifice to gain metaphysical powers. The Amazons are forced to retreat with the Spirit Stone. They head to the Emerald Queen (Anita Larronde) who tells them they need to retrieve the Sword of Azundati which is the only thing that can combat Kalungo. A warrior named Dyala (Mindi Miller) has a vision where to find the sword and is dispatched on her mission with Tashi (Penelope Reed) who is the daughter of Tashinge. Tashinge gives orders to her daughter Tashi to kill Dyala on the mission. There is bad blood between the two families, since Dyala's mother was responsible for wounding Tashinge's hand in a battle over a man, who became Dyala's father. She further tells Tashi that she raised her as a tool. That she never loved her father. She wants to have Tashi kill Dyala when she recovers the sword and bring it back to her so she can be a hero. Tashinge though an Amazon herself, is a traitorous spy for Kalungo, and informs him of the Amazons plan. Kalungo is not sold on whether to trust her, and his lioness companion warns him that "if she can be betray her own people she can betray you". As a result, she sends the lioness to follow the two Amazons and kill them both after they recover the sword. Tashinge like the other Amazons wear revealing leather and fur bikini costumes that don't leave much to the imagination. However, Tashinge has an overabundance of silver metal in her outfit, including corset, mail skirt, choker necklace, and often a skullcap. She also has boots and a cape that she often wears. Her blonde hair often has a brunette ponytail that comes out from the skull cap. She is very competent with a sword, which is why she has obtained the status of general in the Amazons hierarchy. Tashinge has a gratuitous sex scene with Kalungo. After getting the sword, Tashi is killed by the lioness and Dyala makes her way back to the Amazons. She is able to kill Kalungo. She informs the Queen of the treachery of Tashinge. All of the sudden, Dyala is double over in pain. Tashinge is chopping down Dyala's spirit tree. In doing so, she is also killing Dyala. As a result, Dyala must find and do battle with Tashinge for a final time. In a final confrontation with her rival Dyala, the two engage in a fight to the death. Tashinge is killed when the tree she is cutting down crushes her to death. Gallery screenshot_3457.png screenshot_3463.png screenshot_3458.png screenshot_3460.png screenshot_3461.png screenshot_3462.png screenshot_3464.png screenshot_3465.png screenshot_3478.png screenshot_3479.png screenshot_3480.png screenshot_3477.png screenshot_3466.png screenshot_3467.png screenshot_3468.png screenshot_3469.png screenshot_3470.png screenshot_3471.png Tashinga.gif Tashinge 2.gif screenshot_3472.png screenshot_3473.png screenshot_3474.png screenshot_3475.png screenshot_3476.png Category:1980s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Axe Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Deceiver Category:Fur Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Military Officer Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Spy Category:Sword Category:Topless Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Amazon